Agility
Agility is a members only skill which gives access to various shortcuts around RuneScape. Apart from the shortcuts, Agility also has several other uses, such as obtaining the graceful outfit and fighting Commander Zilyana. A higher Agility level allows for faster run energy restoration. At level 1 Agility, a player recovers 1% of their run energy every 7.5 seconds. At level 50 Agility, a player recovers the same amount in only 4 seconds. Training areas Agility training courses are identified with a running figure icon on the map. It is helpful in almost all agility courses to take food in case you fail, and energy or super energy potions made using the Herblore skill. This allows you to keep running continually around the courses and gaining experience faster without having to take breaks to heal up. For each course you normally receive an amount of experience per obstacle completed, and a bonus reward for completing the entire course. On many courses, the amount of damage taken after failing an obstacle is based on your remaining Hitpoints, so to conserve food it is often worthwhile to wait until your Hitpoints are low before eating. For example, falling into the lava might cause 12 points of damage in the Wilderness course if you have full Hitpoints, but only 6 if you have 20 Hitpoints left. It is also recommended that you wear: *Graceful outfit obtained via Rooftop Agility Courses *Boots of lightness obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest. These take 4.5 kg of weight off of you, which helps to conserve run energy. *Weight reducing capes from collecting furs using the Hunter skill: **Spotted cape reduces weight by 2 kg (requires 40 Hunter to wear). **Spottier cape reduces weight by 4.5 kg (requires 66 Hunter to wear). *Penance gloves from the Barbarian Assault minigame reduces your weight by 4.5 kg. Gnome Stronghold course As it has no requirements, it is recommended that new Agility trainers begin here. It is located near the Grand Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, northwest of Ardougne. It is impossible to fail any of the obstacles at this course so it is not necessary to bring any food, though some energy potions may be helpful for faster training. Brimhaven Agility Arena The Brimhaven Agility Arena is different from other Agility training spots. In the arena players have to tag pillars separated by agility obstacles. Every time players enter the arena, they must tag the pillar with the flashing arrow above it, and upon every consecutive time they manage to tag the right pillar, they will receive a ticket, which is redeemable by Pirate Jackie the Fruit for various rewards, including Agility experience. Agility Pyramid The Agility Pyramid is located in the Kharidian Desert and is available for players with a minimum of level 30 Agility. As it is located in the desert (where the desert heat effect is present) any player planning to stay there for any extended period of time should bring waterskins and wear desert robes to make the waterskins last longer. Failing the obstacles tends to be quite damaging, so players best fill their inventory with good food as well. The experience this course gives is somewhat generous regarding the level that the course requires. This course is popular amongst medium-level ironmen as it is a great source of coins (200k+/hr with decent Agility). Along with the primary goal of completing the circuit for experience, players can also complete a secondary task of retrieving the artefact at the top of the pyramid for Simon Templeton. Penguin course Only available to players after they have completed Cold War (level 30 Agility) and are in a penguin suit. This course offers some of the best Agility experience in the game. Players with low Hitpoints may find this course useful as minimal damage is received upon failure. Hint: When the crushers come, click on the minimap. The platform jump is the easiest or hardest. This one depends on your Agility level. When doing icicles, there is no real easy way. If you avoid clicking on "tread softly" on the wrong icicles, you will always get hurt. Finally, for the ice slope, you must click on the ice when it is not sparkling. If you do it too late or too slowly, you will get sent back with 2 points of damage. If you click on it when it is plain without sparkles, you should make it through without losing a single hitpoint. Barbarian Outpost Squeezing through the entrance (Obstacle pipe, requires 35 Agility) yields 10 Agility XP. The Barbarian Outpost Agility Training Area is available to players with level 35 Agility who have completed Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl miniquest. This course is a lap-based obstacle course, similar to the Gnome Stronghold agility course. The rope swing, the balance log, and the balance ledge can be failed, resulting in lost hitpoints. Failed obstacles should be repeated in order to receive the lap bonus of 46.5 XP. A completed lap yields 152.5 Agility experience. Wilderness course The wilderness course requires level 52 Agility to enter. A temporary agility boost (e.g. with an Agility potion) is sufficient to enter the course, however level 49 agility is required to use the obstacles. It is one of the fastest agility experience gaining methods. Its only problem is the location in level 50-56 Wilderness. Training here can be fairly dangerous and the course can be difficult to get to. You will be attacked by Skeletons as you go around the course, but these are only level 25 and should not do you much harm. It's recommended that you take plenty of food such as cakes, and energy potions if you can afford to lose them. The easiest method to get to the course is to use either the ancients or lunar teleport to the Ice Plateau. If this method is unavailable to you, use the Ardougne teleport lever behind the castle, which teleports to deep wilderness east of the Mage Arena. In the wilderness, a knife is needed to slash a web to exit the peninsula with the teleport lever. After slashing the web, it is recommended to go south to the fence before travelling west to the entrance of the agility course. This route avoids the northern side of the Mage Arena which is a popular PK location. If you die, a quick way to get back is to bank and grab Ardougne teleport runes, steal some cakes and quickly return to the course using the wilderness teleport lever. World hopping may help in avoiding PK-ers. Make sure not to bring more items than you are willing to risk. You receive 571 Agility experience per lap. It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and the log, if the player fails these obstacles they will be damaged and placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bone spawns and several skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the north-eastern part of this dungeon. Werewolf course The werewolf course is located between Port Phasmatys and Canifis in the swamps. It's almost directly east of Canifis bank, but you'll have to go around to get to it. You must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest to gain access to this course through the use of the ring of charos. The werewolf course requires level 60 Agility. When you start the course (jump on to the stepping stones), the nearby trainer will throw a stick. Carry on over the jumps and through the pipe and pick up the stick. You will get an additional 380 experience if you return the stick to the trainer at the bottom of the death-slide. The only obstacle you can fail on this course is the death-slide, but be warned, you can be hit for over 30 damage if you fail this obstacle, and you can quite easily die if you're running around with low hitpoints. The higher your Strength, the less likely you are to fail this obstacle, so using the dragon battleaxe special every now and again on your laps can really help. A low weight also is highly effective, so take any weight reducing equipment if possible. Consider bringing low weight food items (e.g. baskets of strawberries) and Super energy potions. You will gain 350 experience for a successful lap, plus another 380 experience if you retrieved the stick for a total of 720 experience per lap. Though this course has higher minimum Agility requirements than the wilderness course, the experience is slightly worse, and you take significantly more damage from falling so you have to return to the bank more often. However, this course lacks the dangerous player-killers who sometimes plague the Wilderness course. At level 72 Agility, players will fail the death-slide so infrequently that food is no longer necessary. From level 93 Agility onwards the death-slide will always be successful, though by that point Agility experts should already be training at Ape Atoll anyway. Ape Atoll The Ape Atoll agility course is available to players with Agility level of 48 or higher who have completed the Monkey Madness I quest. Also players need a Ninja greegree to play the course. This course is a lap-based obstacle course. One completed lap gives 580 experience. You will not fail any obstacles on the course if you have 75 Agility or higher. Dorgesh-Kaan The Dorgesh-Kaan course was opened 20 March 2007. To access it requires 70 Agility, completion of the quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, and a light source. The course can be used to train Agility, Ranged, or split for both skills. The basic premise of the course is to cross obstacles using one of two routes to retrieve an item requested by the goblin Turgall. Either path can also be used to return an item to Turgall, who will bestow an experience bonus depending on which route the player used to depart and return. In order to train Ranged, a mithril grapple and appropriate crossbow will be required, along with 70 Strength and 70 Ranged. The course looms above the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. To reach the course, travel to Dorgesh-Kaan and go to the very south of the city and ascend to the highest level, not far from the anvil and furnace, then ascend the southern stairs to reach the south dungeon's upper level. Turgall is found in a well-lit generator room at the northeast corner of the cave and down some stairs. To start training, a player will need to offer to help him retrieve an item from the other generator room to the southwest. Complete the conversation in order to receive the spanner used to extract items from the other generator. He will always give a choice of two items, one delicate and one heavy. The heavy items can only be returned via the agility route, and the delicate items can only be returned via the grapple route. Using the wrong route will result in the item being destroyed. The player must travel to the disused southwest generator using either the agility obstacle route or the ranged grapple route and use the spanner on either the boiler (heavy items) or console (delicate items) to extract the item Turgall requested. Upon return with one of the correct items, the player is rewarded with Agility experience (2432 experience) when using the obstacle route and ranged experience (1142 experience) when using the grapple route. If both were used, half experience is given for each. Agility route The path of the obstacle course is as follows: New Generator <-> Walk-across cable (tightrope) <-> Swing Cable <-> Swing-across Ladder <-> Swing Cable <-> Squeeze-past Jutting Wall <-> Squeeze-through tunnel <-> Walk-Across cable <-> Swing-across Ladder <-> Old Generator; and reverse to return. Total experience for a single round trip is 2750; 2432 from the end bonus, 318 from the sum of the obstacles. The Squeeze-through Tunnel serves as the checkpoint for delicate items, destroying any carried by the player. It is possible to fail on Cables and Ladders even at level 99 Agility, but is not common even with the required minimum of level 70 Agility. A fall will drop a player to the lower level of the dungeon, causing about 10 damage and destroying any item retrieved from the generator. To return to the course, use the stairs found at the north side of the dungeon near the entrance from Dorgesh-Khan. Having as low a weight as possible is as prudent as ever for agility training. The ""heavy item"" weighs 3kg, so running on the return will drain slightly more energy. (The heavy item originally weighed 30kg!) Running to the old generator and walking on the return will conserve energy, causing little to no energy loss over a whole lap. A typical lap time for the run-there, walk-back method is 3 minutes, 15 seconds, but can be shortened significantly by queuing up right-click menus and actions. Grapple route The grapple route is much much faster than the agility route, needing only 3 obstacles to be bypassed - all grapples. A crossbow and mithril grapple is required to pass this course, and it is possible to lose the grapple whilst training, so if you use this route, bring several grapples. You receive Ranged experience for using this route, and a small amount of Agility experience. It is possible to fall whilst using this route. Carrying a "heavy item" on this route will result in falling. Timings and experience Tips & tricks *This course seems well designed - there are large "hotspots" to click on for each obstacle (as opposed to 2-pixel wide targets at other courses), it involves a little brain-work (retrieving the correct item), and an option of using two separate paths go gain either Agility or Ranged experience, or both. One downside is that if you use the agility course all the time (as no doubt people will), is that any fall means that you receive a negligible amount of experience. *A fairy ring AJQ is present at the eastern end of the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon which is just below the agility course. The ladder to the agility course is north-east of the ring. *Mining helmet is lower weight than a lantern, and should have no chance to become extinguished by accident. *When Turgall tells you what to retrieve, type it in public chat but don't hit return - then cross all the way to the other generator and the item you need to get is always at the bottom of the screen. Rooftop Agility Courses Rooftop Agility Courses were introduced to Old School Runescape on 5 December 2013. A total of nine courses have been released. Draynor Village 10 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Al Kharid 20 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Varrock 30 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Canifis 40 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Falador 50 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Seers' Village 60 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Pollnivneach 70 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Rellekka 80 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Ardougne 90 Agility or higher is needed for this course. Other training Werewolf Skullball Skull ball is played in the Werewolf agility area east of Canifis. You need to be wearing the Ring of charos gained through the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. You must also have a minimum of level 25 Agility. To play, talk to the Skullball boss at the start of the course. From there, you must kick the ball through a course of 10 obstacles. To kick the ball, right click on it and select how far you want to kick it. A tap advances the ball 1 space away from you, a kick is 5 spaces, and shoot is 10 spaces. You also have the option of having the map highlight the goal. When you successfully get the ball through the final obstacle, you will get a reward based on your time. If it's under 4 minutes, you will gain the maximum 750 experience. Any more and the experience becomes less. Gnome Ball Gnome Ball is a small members only minigame in which one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnome ball into the goal. Ranged experience is gained each time you throw the ball, you get Ranged and Agility experience when you score a goal too. When you enter the field, you should talk to the referee to get the rules, and how to play. Toy mouse You can make a Toy mouse on a Crafting table in your house or bought from a player who can make it. Winding, releasing and catching it will give you 3 Agility experience each time. It is also randomly obtained while using Ava's accumulator, but it is quite rare. Blast Furnace The multiplayer Blast Furnace minigame has a facility to operate a belt to transport ores into the furnace. This gives a modest amount of Agility experience. See the relevant page for more details. Shortcuts Shortcuts are identified with a curved green arrow icon on the minimap. See the Shortcuts page for a more complete list. Run energy restoration The amount of run restored per minute depends on the level and it can be boosted by 30% if a full Graceful outfit is worn. The table below presents the restoration rate per minute and the amount of time in seconds it takes to restore 1% of run energy without a full outfit. Contrary to popular belief, a player's Agility level does not contribute to how quickly the player's run energy is depleted, only how quickly run energy is regenerated. The only factor that contributes to how quickly run energy is depleted is weight. Temporary boosts Quests rewarding Agility experience Skill choice Upon completing any of the following quests, players may choose to allocate experience to Agility. These rewards usually come in the form of items, such as lamps or books, and are independent of any experience rewards directly received for completing the quest. Category:Agility